Dyskusja użytkownika:Vox22
Tutaj możecie ze mną pogadać. - Voxi Welcome in this wik!Jutro,po jutże będe miał szablon powitania a jak chcesz to powitaj go--Aritika władca Guratti 19:18, lis 14, 2009 (UTC) Elo!Możesz pozapisywać tytóły opowieści tu aby najlepszy znalazł się na stronie głównej!--Aritika władca Guratti 14:25, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) ej mogę wystąpić w twojej opowieści?--Aritika władca Guratti 20:26, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Hm... Dobra, ale w następnej, bo Narodziny Voxa mam gotowe, a do Pojedynku Toa mam już scenariusz, ale mam zamiar napisać jeszcze coś i możesz tam wystąpić (tylko powiedz, jaki chcesz mieć żywioł jako Toa, bo to będzie o Toa) Voxi 20:32, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Dobra Imie:Hserg Żywioł:Ogień Broń:Tarcza protostalowa z wbudowanym Midakiem skay.Ogromny miecz z wbudowanym harpunem! Charakter:Niewowy,denerwujący.Śilny,dobrze walczy.Doświadczony!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:38, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki Voxi 21:05, lis 17, 2009 (UTC) Dużo tu piszesz xD-możesz się czuć adminem bez praw xD--Aritika władca Guratti 18:52, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) xD Voxi 18:59, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Ej, umieść opowiadanie tygodnia. Voxi 19:01, lis 22, 2009 (UTC) Na stronie głownej jest teraz umieszczamy na forum.--Aritika władca Guratti 13:47, lis 23, 2009 (UTC) Nie przeczytałem jeszcze do końca "Pojedynku Toa" ale już czuje ten potencjał. Masz świetną narrację i umiesz dobrze opisać sytuację. Trochę pisanie psują komentarze w nawiasach, jak ten zaraz pod tytułem części 3. Nie musiałeś tego pisać, bo opisałeś to wcześniej nie opisując(brzmi głupio, ale to prawda). Na szczęście to tylko drobne potknięcia, jak najszybciej przeczytam resztę twoich prac, bo wygląda na o że niezły jesteś.- The New Lewa, the air is back Skończyłem"Pojedynek" i po prostu mnie zatkało. Taki talent powinien być niezgodny z prawem. Jesteś za dobry na tę wikię normalnie! Czytasz jakieś książki? (poza bioniclowymi)- The New Lewa, the air is back Czytam głównie lektury i Gwiezdne Wojny. Mam jeszcze pare innych książek w domu. Voxi 19:56, lis 24, 2009 (UTC) ja czytam mitologie i oglądam władcy much.Chodze na karate i na kigboxing!--Aritika władca Guratti 20:43, lis 24, 2009 (UTC) Zatkało mnie... tzn. mitologie mogę zrozumieć, ale żeby się chwalić "Włatcami móch"?- The New Lewa, the air is back Matko! Właśnie skończyłem opowiadanie na konkurs i tak mnie palce bolą! Voxi 19:38, lis 25, 2009 (UTC) czasami oglądam!Pssyt ty masz lepiej na kikboxing biliśmy się i ledwo przeżyliśmy!--Aritika władca Guratti 11:47, lis 26, 2009 (UTC) jak będziesz miał 2 miejsce w najaktywniejszych userach to masz admina bo dużo tu piszesz i jesteś super koleś xD--Aritika władca Guratti 12:23, lis 29, 2009 (UTC) 124 edycje i admin xD--Aritika władca Guratti 20:14, lis 29, 2009 (UTC) spójrz na strone głowną!--Aritika władca Guratti 13:22, lis 30, 2009 (UTC) Widzę, że nieźle pracujesz na Projekt Wiki.- The New Lewa, the air is back Chciałem tam dać projekt tygodnia na str. główną, ale coś się poknociło i się zmienił tekst. Voxi 18:35, gru 5, 2009 (UTC) ej,wejdź na strone dla adminów!--Aritika władca Guratti 19:28, gru 6, 2009 (UTC) oto twoje przynależne prawa!o wiki dyskutujemy na stronie adminów--Aritika władca Guratti 14:17, gru 8, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki!!! Ahsoka nawtykała się marchewek, dlatego teraz jest cała pomarańczowa 20:13, gru 10, 2009 (UTC) Taki nasz job, pomagać trza. nieczeszyćie się?Docieniam waszą pracę!Oby tak dalej!Wpisaliście sie do osób warznych tej wiki obok:Mnie i DARNOKA 2.--Aritika władca Guratti 13:48, gru 13, 2009 (UTC) Dobrze, ze przeniosłeś Rahi-mony na forum, ja myślałem żeby je usunąć.- The New Lewa, the air is back Niech sobie grają, ale na forum, bo ta wikia nie jest od gier Voxi 12:23, gru 19, 2009 (UTC) Psssyt.The New Lewa wprowadził falę plakietek, więc pytam się, czy ty też byś mógł zrobić tak, aby było fajnie xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 11:28, gru 20, 2009 (UTC) ej,napisz coś o siebię jak tu weszłęś na Histori naszej wiki--Aritika władca Guratti 14:48, gru 21, 2009 (UTC) ej,jeszcze 4 edity i będziesz na 2 miejscu w najaktywniejszych użytkownikach!!!! pssyt...nauczyć cię wklejać grafy?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:36, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) a nie sorry umiesz przesyłać grafy xD sorrki za błąd,ej fajne moje plakietki na mojich fan fikach? o czym pogadamy: yy o zwiększeniu liczby stron na naszej wiki xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 16:38, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) post wyżej to napisałem xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 16:41, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) A nauczyć robić plakietki?--Aritika władca Guratti 16:45, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) yyy naprzykład yyyyy... jakiś wir z napisem Podróż Voxa by Vox22--Aritika władca Guratti 16:51, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Elo,elo 3 5 0 xD.--Aritika władca Guratti 17:00, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki za podpowiedź --Vox22 17:02, gru 22, 2009 (UTC) Extra!!!Dzięki!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:31, gru 23, 2009 (UTC) wesołych świąt--Aritika władca Guratti 16:00, gru 24, 2009 (UTC) ok,odpowiedź na mojej dyskusji a ja już kończę,siema!!--Aritika władca Guratti 18:58, gru 26, 2009 (UTC) Świąt!- The New Lewa, the air is back Jak ccesz to zrobić, obraz musi być niezmniejszany ale nie powiększany czli ten baz lupy.Wtedy kliknij na takie A i tam zaznaczysz takim krzyżykiem pole gdzie chcesz pisać a później sam sobie poradzisz napewno xD--Aritika władca Guratti 12:41, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) No,tylko w niektórych momentach,pssyt... jutro kończy sie zabezpieczenie naszej strony głównej,dałeś rady ją edytować??--Aritika władca Guratti 21:53, gru 30, 2009 (UTC) No żesz, a ją zabespieczyłem!!!--Aritika władca Guratti 15:27, gru 31, 2009 (UTC) Oby, no zrozumiałem, potrzebuje jednego arta do 30 xD--Aritika władca Guratti 12:20, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Zajżyj tu, jest tu ważna sprawa Dyskusja użytkownika:Informacje od admina do użytkowników--Aritika władca Guratti 13:27, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) Ej, zrobiłem plakietke naszej wiki tam gdzie jest napisane Wikia będzie Mata Nui z napisem neszej wiki, muszę dostać od ciebie zgodę aby przeprowadźić tą skąplikowaną operacje--Aritika władca Guratti 19:07, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuję, potrzebuje głosu TNLewy a będe robić- oby się udało >;<>|<--Aritika władca Guratti 19:14, sty 8, 2010 (UTC) No, chhahaha wojna dwóch spamerów którzy nie poprawiali artykółów tylko gadali ;p--Aritika władca Guratti 11:12, sty 10, 2010 (UTC) oto staty gormifana, i jak znalazłem je w archiwach EB ;p Total plbionicle All wikis 1 099 100% 1 342 100% (główna) 27 2,46% 144 10,73% Dyskusja 3 0,27% 3 0,22% Użytkownik 447 40,67% 488 36,36% Dyskusja użytkownika 166 15,1% 226 16,84% Plik 5 0,45% 18 1,34% Forum 440 40,04% 450 33,53% User blog comment 11 1% Pssyt, mam pytanię czy jesteś za wprowadzeniem na tą wikę Usera miesiąca lub tygodnia?Aritika władca Guratti 11:25, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Może poprostu kto jest dużo aktywny albo kto ma fajowe opowieści :PAritika władca Guratti 11:32, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Tylko trzeba zrobić coś z The New Lewą, aby wrócił do aktywności, a wtedy znowu rószymy tę wikę i będzie tak jak kiedyśAritika władca Guratti 11:40, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) ani jedno ani drugie. Rozmyślam :D gdyż sam nie wiem, musze pomysleć.Aritika władca Guratti 14:14, mar 23, 2010 (UTC) Jeżeli społeczność się zgodzi to ja też� jestem za pomysłem VoxaTrąba Powietrzna 19:57, mar 23, 2010 (UTC) Czy chcę? Możemy. Choć musielibyśmy poprzestawiać trochę.--DARNOK 2 19:24, mar 28, 2010 (UTC) I jak nasza nowa skórka? Zrobiłem to aby zobaczyć waszą reakcję. I tak jak zawsze :D.Jak coś nie pasuję zmieniam :)Aritika władca Guratti 08:09, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Znaczy jak wyglądała? Chodzi o ten spis na głównej?- TNL Jasne. To na pewno pomoże nowym użytkownikom.- TNL Yes,sure(czytaj:Jes,szur-po zdrobnieniu na polski= Jaś, śusiu) i przy okazji dodaj Użytkownik MiesiącaAritika władca Guratti 18:37, mar 29, 2010 (UTC) Fajne, podoba mi się :)Aritika władca Guratti 17:55, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Aha,dzięki.-User:Larkanni6